The First Song
by CharmedEssence
Summary: Peter plays his flute for the first time, and when he does he meets a girl named Angeline who heared his music. She comes back to Neverland in her dreams and they become best of friends but what happens when peter starts to fall for her? Peter Pan/ OC One Shot Just an idea *({)* I am thinking about putting this into a story please leave kind reviews thank you!


The First Song

Peter smiled looking down at his Pan flute that he had successfuly created, it took him quite a while to do so. He slowly placed his lips upon it and hesitated before he blew as time whent on he started to create wonderful music. Only certain children could hear the sounds of this enchanted flute, he smiled after he played the last note of his song.

He looked around the forest on all sides of him and found no one, he sighed and looked down as tear drops fell on his flute. Peter throws the flute, and it colides against a tree shattering it to little bitty peices.

He holds his face with his hands and starts to sob, then he feels a warm hand on his back, he turns to see a beautiful girl beside him. She wipes his tears away and he lets her "why are you crying?" she asks softly then he stood up along with her and smiled.

"You can hear my flute?" she nodded with a beautiful smile "yes, I must say your music is quite unique it makes me want to dance, why did you stop playing?" she asked. He shook his head and looked away from her"I dont know, I thought for a moment all hope was lost".

She placed a gentel hand on his cheek and brought his gaze to her, they felt something special when they touched a spark just one ignited a warm fire in his heart when she touched him. "What do you hope for?" she asked he smirked at her and said "happyness" there eyes never strayed away from one another when she said "me too" as they gazed at one another their smiles brighter then the sun, there friendship was born.

As days turned to months and months turned into years, they beacame best of friends, she gave him purpose in his life again and he never felt happier when she was with him in her dreams. He awaited every loney, empty, tormenting second untill the sun would go down so he could see her again and that night he was going to tell her how he truly felt about her.

Pan's POV

I walked back and forth on the shore as the sunset dimmed into night fall, my forehead sweating, palms shaking, butterflys in my stomach as I ask these questions to myslef while awaiting her return.

"What if she doesnt love me back? what if theres someone else, what if I scare her away when I tell her?" all these questions keep nagging at me. Then I think maybe its best if I dont tell her, but I have to I just...I need to know if she feels the same.

Then I see her walking out amongst the trees of the forest and my heart stopped when I gazed at her beauty walking towards me with a bright smile . Her golden hazel eyes that are so easy to get lost in,her slim curvy torso that I would die to wrap my hands around and pull her close, and her long, burnette wavy hair complements it all.

I would do anything to love every single inch of her till the day I die, her fire dances so bright no one can compare to her... no one.

Her voice is like sweet music to my ears, and my heart beats a little bit faster with each step that she draws near.

"Hey Peter, how was your day?" she asked in a happy energetic tone as she started to skip toward him.

He just gazed at her not saying anything, and just stood there jaw dropping

"Peter are you allright?" she asked as she stopped right in front of him, her face full of concern then it all came out "I love you" he said to her right then and there no beating around the bush.

She rasied a thin eyebrow as he walked towards her and caressed her face gently bringing her lips to his. There lips touch for one brief moment and then she backs away out of breath, hand on her fast beating heart "Peter..." she says breathless.

"I know, I am so sorry I shouldnt have..." he says looking at the ground in shame then she runs over to him and hugs him tight, she caught him off guard causing them to fall to the soft beach sand below.

She lays on his chest, snuggling his waist he smiles down at her and wraps his hands around her then he says to her "I will allways love you, Angeline no matter what you feel, i will allways be here waiting for you".

She looks up at him and caresses his face "Oh Peter, I love you too allways and forever, it will be you and I" .

He lift his hand and waves it across the air saying with passion "against the world.." she gigles and holds him closer.

"Indeed " she says to him in a flirty way "agreed " they giggled then she kissed his lips and then his nose.

She leaned into him as he intertwined his hand with hers across his chest his chin on top of her head.

There love is like no other, it is a love that could make it through any obsticle, it is a love that is true.

True love like theirs is the key to all they joys and happyness the world has to offer and thats what Angeline has given Peter.

Thanks for reading

Just a short one shot that Ive been wanting to do ever sence I discovered once upon a time so I hope you enjoyed please leave a comment I would really appreicate your opinons.

Thanks again CharmedEssence


End file.
